


All Clues Lead To

by eldee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Implied Mates, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldee/pseuds/eldee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, Scott should've seen this coming.  Everyone else did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Clues Lead To

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Mating Games Challenge #2 -- base a ficlet on a Text From Last Night, including the text into the ficlet. This is expanded from the original 750 word version.
> 
> Thanks to **asocialfauxpas** for reading this over for me.
> 
> Based on the TFLN: _(815): I've noticed we have slowly begun to phase the "B" out of our Bromance._

Scott's first clue really should've been when _Stiles_ , of all the people, points it out. Sort of.

After school one day, with no practice to go to, Scott and Stiles are loitering around the hall before making their way out to the Jeep. After grabbing his backpack, Stiles slams the door of his locker shut with a loud clang. "Oh my god, will you just go talk to him already?"

"Who?" Scott asks, hiking the strap of his own backpack onto his shoulder better. He thinks he knows, though, who Stiles is talking about but he resolutely does _not_ look or acknowledge or whatever. He promised himself he wouldn't get distracted from Stiles that afternoon.

Stiles sighs and flaps his hand towards the end of the hall where Isaac is leaning against his locker, hanging out with Boyd.

"You and I have plans today," Scott says firmly. It's been this _thing_ between them lately, and Scott doesn't want there to be any more hurt feelings if he takes off with Isaac again. This afternoon is totally bro-time, and Stiles should know it.

Scott takes a quick glance down the hall at Isaac, who has started talking to Boyd intently. Isaac had been cool when Scott brushed him off earlier with other plans, which Scott totally appreciates because juggling time with Stiles and the other werewolves is proving more difficult than he could've ever imagined. They aren't all friends, they aren't one big pack, but Isaac is ... Isaac, and Stiles is Stiles, and Scott is determined there's space for both of them in his life. He's learned from past mistakes, he really has.

Isaac used to be offended by it, sort of like how Stiles is sometimes, but seems to have settled into it better. He's more relaxed and ... accepting, Scott supposes is the right word, that Stiles is a big part of Scott's life and that Scott will not give up that part of himself just because he’s a werewolf now. It's pretty awesome, Scott thinks, as he forces himself to look away from Isaac and give Stiles a legit smile. He's pretty damn pleased with how it's all going now, no longer feeling torn between the two.

"Ugh," Stiles says, pulling a face. "The bright light from the hearts in your eyes is giving me a wicked headache. Maybe it'll tone down if you go hug it out or something, get that little bit of werewolf bonding touchy-feely weird thing you do before you focus on your human pal."

"Dude," Scott says with a laugh, "what are you even saying?"

Stiles rubs his temple like he's got a migraine coming on. "This new bromance shouldn't be causing me actual physical pain."

"You're my bromance," Scott says immediately.

Stiles snorts but knocks his shoulder against Scott's. His smile is absolutely genuine. "I know, man. What would you do without me?"

"There is no without you," Scott says.

Stiles slaps a hand on his chest, over his heart, and makes a fake simpering noise. "Scott, that is the nicest thing you have ever said about me." He straightens up, more serious. "As long as everyone knows it."

"They do," Scott says. "And if they don't, they're idiots."

Stiles really, _really_ looks like he wants to make a smart-ass remark but holds it in. He does say magnanimously, "And I get that there may be others who are ... not me."

Scott laughs. "Generous of you, dude."

Scott sneaks another look down the hall. Boyd is rolling his eyes exactly the same way Stiles does around Scott when Isaac's concerned. For his part, Isaac punches Boyd's shoulder, but there's small grin playing at the corner of his mouth.

It's like a sudden punch to Scott's gut, and all he wants is to go kiss it bigger.

"Oh my god," Stiles says, "you are ridiculous." That's the end of that, though, and Stiles pulls on Scott's arm so he'll follow him out to the parking lot.

Scott doesn't mind. He can wait.

**

The second clue is when Derek shows up at Scott's door, his shirt a bloody mess, hands curled up into fists at his sides.

"What happened?" Scott asks. He's only _slightly_ concerned -- it's not like this is the first time he's seen Derek like this, and he's appears okay now, but there's got to be a reason he'd come to see Scott.

Derek tries to keep his face strong, blank, but an edge of concern has creeped in. "Peter's taking Isaac to Deaton's."

That slams the worry home, and Scott is out of the house and into the Camaro in an instant.

As they drive along, Derek barely breaking the speed limit so he doesn't get pulled over and delayed, Scott sits in the passenger seat, staring out the window, his knee jiggling while he drums his fingertips on it.

"That's all? Really?"

"Yep," Derek replies. Derek won't say much, other than it was two alphas from the pack that they came across by surprise but still ended up in a fight. They got away, though Isaac has a couple deep scratches. Derek insists he's going to be fine.

"Then why are you worrying me like this?" Scott exclaims indignantly.

"You can't seriously be asking me that," Derek says flatly as he pulls the car onto the street the vet's located.

"Well, duh, obviously I am!" Under most circumstances, Scott's learned to hold back his anger at Derek, realising that they're just never on the same page with opinions or how to handle _anything_. But tonight is different, and he doesn't get why Derek won't tell him more.

"There's not a lot to tell, Scott," Derek says for the fifth time. "We fought. Isaac is going to be okay, though Peter brought him here to make sure. I came to get you because..." Derek trails off, frowning.

"Because?" Scott prompts insistently.

"Because I thought you would want to know," Derek says, putting the car into park outside the vet's.

Scott throws his hands up into the air. "Of course I want to know!" He opens the door and gets out quickly, but not before he hears Derek huff, annoyed. Scott ignores him and gets inside as fast as he can.

Bursting into the back of the vet's office, he sees Peter standing in the corner, hands clasped behind his back, looking thoroughly unsurprised with Scott's entrance. Isaac's sitting on the steel table with Deaton standing next to him, patching up his arm.

Isaac's clearly in pain but smiles bravely when Scott walks in and hurries over. Scott's entire body floods with relief when he sees, can sense, that Isaac really will be okay. It's an alpha scratch so it'll take time to heal, but it doesn't look too bad at all.

"He's fine," Peter says from where he's standing. Scott ignores him and leans over to investigate what Deaton's doing.

"I'm fine," Isaac reiterates immediately.

"He really is," Deaton says with an encouraging smile.

"Okay," Scot says, returning the smile, "good."

Peter huffs, much the same way as Derek. "I just said that." When Scott glances over, he sees the two of them standing next to each other, bystanders surveying the scene. Peter looks bored. Derek looks like he'd rather be anywhere but there.

Isaac gets his attention again as he shifts on the metal table. Scott's heart thumps faster when Isaac grabs his hand to give it a quick squeeze. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course," Scott says. "Wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"This is just like a soap opera," Peter says.

Derek snorts. "Only more annoying."

"How is this our life now?" Peter muses.

"Get used to it," Deaton says, patting Isaac's shoulder lightly as he finishes with the bandage, stepping away from the table to clean up.

Scot doesn't pay attention to them, just slides a hand over Isaac's bare arm. "Does it hurt a lot? Should I try to take some pain?"

"Do you think that'll work?" Isaac asks, interestedly. "I thought it was just for animals."

Scott shrugs. "It might. I totally want to do that for you, if I can."

"Oh god," Derek says, sounding pained. There's a shuffle, and Scott sees Derek dragging Peter out by the back of his jacket. "That's our cue to leave."

"Just when it starts to get interesting," Peter says, but quickly turns to follow Derek out of the clinic.

Deaton discreetly goes into his office, leaving Scott and Isaac alone.

"I'm glad you're okay," Scott says quietly, his hand still on Isaac's arm, though he doesn't do anything quite yet. He just needs Isaac to know that. "I wish I'd been there, though. I would've kicked those alphas' asses."

"You're here now," Isaac says, and Scott nods in agreement. He is, he really is.

**

The third clue comes from Isaac himself.

One night, they're the only ones left in the locker room. Coach had taken them aside after practice to yell about them being a couple of jokers who keep distracting each other on the field. They can't really help it; they've got their awesome werewolf powers on their side, and that leaves them with less time needing practice and more time to joking around at each other's expense. Much to Coach's, Stiles', and most others' annoyance. So Coach let them know that. Loudly.

It only made them laugh, though. After Coach was gone, of course.

"Wanna go to a movie tonight?" Isaac asks, pulling on a clean shirt. "There's that new one I want to see."

"Sure," Scott replies, buttoning his jeans. He has no idea what one Isaac is talking about, but he's willing to go anyway, if Isaac wants. He laughs suddenly when he thinks about what Stiles would say about that. It's probably good he's already gone for the night.

"What?" Isaac asks, almost looking affronted. "If you don't want to, just say so."

"No, no, it's not that," Scott says quickly, shaking his head. "I want to, if you do. I was just thinking that Stiles would say ... like, that this another step in our epic bromance or whatever."

"Bromance." Isaac lifts one eyebrow, like he can’t believe Scott just said that.

"Yeah, like going to a movie together and stuff."

"Stuff," Isaac says, now looking amused.

"Yeah, you know." Scott shrugs. "Normal things."

"Like going out together," Isaac suggests.

"I -- yeah," Scott says, trailing off. It sounds a little bit different when it's put like that.

"I don't know, Scott," Isaac says, a grin slowly spreading across his face. It's small and private, like he knows something that Scott doesn't. He moves suddenly, closing into Scott's space, putting his hands against the lockers on either side of Scott's head. Scott finds that his hands automatically go to Isaac's hips, resting lightly but still needing to touch.

It's like all the air is suddenly sucked out of the room, leaving Scott feeling dizzy.

"Isaac?" Scott asks, unsure what to do or say. He doesn't think he's reading this wrong _at all_ , but he doesn't want to fuck it up either. There's been enough of that already, and this is _Isaac_.

"It's just that," Isaac drawls slowly, "I've sorta noticed we've been phasing the 'b' out of our bromance, don't you think?"

Scott stares up at him for a second, and Isaac just smirks confidently, like he already knows the answer. When the silence drags on for a moment, Isaac's face softens, though he still looks pleased that Scott's reaction wasn't a bad one.

Isaac leans down and presses his mouth against Scott's; it's not even a real kiss, just a touching of lips, but Scott finds that he can't pull away. That he doesn't _want_ to, not at all.

His fingers curl tighter into Isaac's hips, dragging him forward, and his mouth opens up under Isaac's. Isaac makes a contented noise, and Scott does all he can to get Isaac closer, as close as he can get.

They don't make it to a movie that night.

**

The final clue is from Scott's own body right in the middle of a fantastic fuck.

Scott loves sex with Isaac -- well, all sex is great, obviously, but having matching werewolf stamina is freaking awesome. Isaac's strong, curious, and not at all afraid to try new things. He pushes Scott in different ways, ones that Scott's never even thought of before, and he's a teenaged dude so he's thought of _a lot_. Isaac will go for harder, faster, longer, as long as Scott's willing, which Scott totally is, always.

It's different tonight, though. It's still fun -- of course it is, it's sex -- but it becomes _more_.

It’s going normal enough with Isaac on all fours on Scott's bed. Scott's draped over him, thrusting in from behind, and Isaac just takes it all. Scott's balls slap against Isaac's ass, and Scott's groaning about how incredible Isaac is at this, how hot and amazing, when the base of his dick starts to swell. It's in a way that he's never experienced before, but that he heard about in a really awkward conversation with Deaton that Scott tried to get out of as quick as possible.

He had absolutely no idea it would feel like this, that he would feel so desperate with wanting for Isaac, that the only thing he can think about is getting them as close together as possible and filling Isaac right up.

Nonetheless, Scott is shocked to stillness "I -- I'm --"

"Oh fuck, _yes_ ," Isaac says, sounding incredibly turned on, like he knows _exactly_ what's happening here. Like he's been waiting for it.

He clenches tightly around Scott's cock, then pushes back against Scott's new thick knot. Scott can't help it, he bucks in reaction, and the knot pushes against Isaac's hole. It meets resistance though, and Scott isn't fully inside yet. He wants it, god how he wants it, but he doesn't want to hurt Isaac either.

"Come on, yeah," Isaac says, the heels of his palms digging down into the mattress as he tries harder to push back, to get the knot inside him. "Come on, just give it to me. I want it -- just -- holy fuck, Scott, _please_."

Scott groans. It's almost too much to take, but he nods his head vigorously. Okay, okay, if Isaac wants, he's going to trust Isaac knows how much he can handle.

"Shhh, okay," Scott says, one hand rubbing down Isaac's spine reassuringly. "If you're sure--"

"Get your fucking knot inside me now, McCall, I am sure."

Scott laughs, can't even help it, though Isaac sounds incredibly desperate, and the way his body shudders under Scott's is really no laughing matter. But with that being Isaac's reaction, he wouldn't consider doing anything else. He grips Isaac's hips again, pulling him back -- Isaac helps with pushing -- while Scott presses forward as firmly as he can, though going slow.

It's delicious torture, the way his knot presses against the resistance of Isaac's rim, but then suddenly slips past like it's no trouble at all. Isaac grunts as Scott's knot settles into his ass, with Scott pushed in as far as he could go.

"Are you, is this --"

"It's good, it's so good," Isaac says, sounding like he's gasping for air. "It's just -- come on, you gotta move."

"Oh my god." Scott breathes shakily, dropping his forehead to Isaac's shoulder. He digs blunt nails into Isaac's hips, and neither are able to move apart at all, but they find a rhythm that works for them. Their bodies are fused together, moving in a rocking unison. Isaac moans, low and guttural, each and every time Scott rolls his hips forward, moving the knot inside him. Scott rides on the euphoria of knowing that it was actually Isaac that made this happen, and that he wants it. Wants _Scott_.

Scott doesn't try to be a selfish jerk, but he's having trouble thinking past his own pleasure, feeling the way Isaac clenches around him. He's so fucking hard, and all he wants it to come, come so much inside of Isaac. But he wants this to be good for Isaac too, tries to push past the fog of lust in his mind.

"You gotta come," he says to Isaac, leaning over to scrape his teeth over the top knob of Isaac's spine. He can smell the way Isaac's leaking, the thick musky scent of being close to coming, but just needing a little extra push. Scott's fingers feel glued to Isaac's hips, like he can't possibly ever let go. "Jerk yourself off, you do it."

Isaac groans but doesn't waste a second before he's shifting his weight onto one hand and reaching beneath his body with the other. Scott can feel the second he touches himself, the way Isaac's entire body shudders with the contact. He makes quick work of it, and it isn't long before his body goes taunt and ridged. Scott grinds his hips against Isaac's, and Isaac grunts low and comes like shockwaves around Scott's knot.

"You too," Isaac says as he gulps for breath. He's steadied himself on both hands again, but Scott can tell he's shaky, feeling weaker from his orgasm. He seems determined to stay upright. "I want to feel it, god I want to feel you come with a knot in me."

Scott groans, because that's just the hottest thing ever, and he picks up their rocking motions again. It doesn't take much longer, not with the little gasps Isaac makes whenever Scott ruts forward into him, before Scott is coming. His body shakes and it feels like he comes for fucking ever, filling Isaac up.

They're a gasping, trembling mess, and Scott's knot is still holding them together. Isaac's arms collapse from exhaustion, unable to hold himself up anymore, his chest falling to the mattress. He laughs breathlessly into the covers. "You know this means we're way past bromance, right?"

"I know." Scott shifts so they can stretch their legs out. Isaac is probably right on the wet spot he made but he doesn't complain. Scott kisses the back his neck. It's a strange but wonderful thing to realise, and he can't hold back. "I think this means more than just a little romance too."

Isaac turns his head to accept a sloppy kiss. "Glad you caught on, McCall."


End file.
